I'll Kiss You
by edxwin-elric
Summary: Todomomo One Shot – hurt/comfort and fluff - Momo gets hurt in the dorm on night, and Todoroki helps take care of her.


Rating: T

Pairing: Todomomo/Todoroki Shouto x Yaoyorozu Momo

Disclaimer: I don't own _My Hero Academia_.

Word Count: 1402

Title: I'll Kiss You

Description: Todomomo One Shot – hurt/comfort and fluff

Momo gets hurt in the dorm on night, and Todoroki helps take care of her.

_**Momo**_

BANG!

I jolt awake and look toward the door to my dorm room. I heard a noise, right? That wasn't a dream that woke me. Was it?

A stare at the door for a second, debating if I imagined the sound, when I hear a loud CRASH followed by a THUNK.

Something is happening downstairs. Doors in my hallway start slamming, and I hear footsteps running past my door. Scrambling out of bed, I grab my kimono and pull it on as I slip into my slippers and go to see for myself. I run into the other girls on the stairs.

"Uraraka, do you know what's going on?"

"It sounds like a fight to me," she says quickly, her eyes still crinkled with sleep. "I just hope it isn't Deku and Bakugou again. Mr. Aizawa will definitely expel them if it is."

"Yeah. I hope not."

Something explodes below us followed by a grunt of pain.

"Oh no," she whispers beside me. "That sounded bad."

"You don't think it's a villain, do you?" Tsu asks from behind us.

"Oh my God. I hadn't even thought of that!"

"What is the meaning of this!" Iida's voice booms suddenly. "It is the middle of the night!"

"Stay out of this, Four Eyes! This isn't your fight!"

I see Uraraka's face falls at the voice.

"Idiot," she whispers. "I told you not to–"

She cuts off as we reach the first floor, taking in the scene in front of us. The couches are completely out of order—one being upended completely. There's a black mark on one wall and a fist-sized hole in another. One of the window panes is shattered, but somehow still in place, and at the center of it all, Bakugou and Todoroki are facing off in their pajama pants, both with looks of determination and anger on their faces.

"I told you we should take this outside before it got messy," Todoroki says calmly, cold air visibly rolling off his right side as the air around his left gets blurry from heat.

"Fuck that! Finish what you started, Icy Hot!" Bakugou shouts. "Or are you like your old man? Too weak to follow through. Maybe there's a reason he's the number two hero!"

Todoroki tenses, and I see frost starting to coat his skin. On his other side, his hair has started smoking.

"Boys, that's enough," I announce, stepping forward.

I have got to stop this before they raze the building.

"Yaoyorozu, stay back," Todoroki orders. "If he wants a fight, so be it."

"Don't be a fool," I hiss as I move to his side, trying to grab his arm. "Have you forgotten fighting is against the rules?"

"Since when do we follow rules?" Bakugou moves behind me, and I turn to look when suddenly I'm shoved to the side. I fall into the coffee table, banging my arm. When I look back, Bakugou is on the ground, and Todoroki is shaking his hand out.

"You son of a bitch!" Bakugou starts climbing to his feet. "I'll–"

Iida and Kaminari grab him, holing him back.

"Get out of here before I set the smoke alarms off," Todoroki says flatly. "We're already going to be in trouble for this damage."

The boys drag Bakugou away, and I hear the girls starting back up the stairs as I climb to my feet.

"Yaoyorozu," Todoroki turns to face me. "That was really dumb."

I sigh.

"I know. It wasn't my smartest idea to try and interrupt Bakugou during a fight. I just–"

"Oh my God," he interrupts, "you're bleeding."

"What?" I follow his gaze to my arm, and I gasp at the wide streak of red on my sleeve.

How did that happen? I didn't even feel it. I just…

"You need to sit down." His voice is firm and calm, but I can't take my eyes off the blood.

"There's so much," I whisper.

"Do you feel light-headed? Yaoyorozu!"

I sway, and he catches me, easing me onto the nearest sofa. He removes my kimono, and drops it on the ground. Normally I would be self-conscious about him seeing my nightgown. Not that there's anything indecent about it, but usually it's only other girls that see it. Somehow, when it's him, it feels more…risqué.

But he isn't interested in my clothes. He's too focused on the gash in my arm.

"I think the bleeding has stopped," he says softly, "but I want to clean you up. Can you make it to the bathroom?"

"Sure."

He leads me into the boys' restroom, half carrying me, since my semi-swoon earlier must've scared him. Honestly, I'm fine to walk on my own, but having his arm around me is kind of nice.

"What did you hurt your arm on?" he asks as he grabs a washcloth and holds it under warm water.

"Must've been the coffee table." I clear my throat and hop up onto the counter. "I hit it when I fell."

"You mean when I pushed you," he corrects, bringing the cloth up to gently stroke at the drying blood on my skin. "I was just trying to get you out of Bakugou's way. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," I tell him, reaching up to stop his hand, making him look at me. "You don't have to say anything."

"I'm really sorry, Momo," he apologizes anyway, and suddenly my heart is pounding in my throat.

Wow, he's standing really close. I can see all the flecks of silver in his gray eye. And the dark ring around his blue one.

"Don't look at me like that," he says suddenly, turning back to my wounded arm.

"Like what?" I whisper, trying to catch my breath.

"Like…you want me to kiss you."

I blink and feel my face heat as blood rushes into it. Did I really look like that? I didn't mean to.

Did I?

I mean…I don't want him to kiss me! Right?

"Unless you really want me to."

"What?" I look up at him again, my head spinning.

"If you give me that look again, I might not be able to help myself," he says softly, still cleaning my arm.

"I don't understand," I breathe.

He pauses and looks at me again, his beautiful mismatched eyes landing on mine.

"I'll kiss you, Momo," he promises huskily.

I open my mouth to say something, but he turns away.

"There. All done. The cut isn't deep, so I don't think you need a bandage really, but if you want me to, I can–"

"No. I'm okay," I blurt, sliding off the counter with the briefest glance at my arm. "I'll just be going to bed now."

"Okay. Goodnight, then."

"Um, right." I start for the door. "Uh, Goodnight, Todoroki."

"And I meant what I said, Momo."

"What?" I gasp and look back, my heart tripping over itself.

"I really am sorry for hurting you," he says softly.

"Oh. Um. It's nothing." I wave it away. "You took care of it, so no worries."

He nods, and I swallow.

"Well, see you tomorrow then."

I leave without waiting for him to say another word. I mean, what just happened? He cleaned my cut I guess, but aside from that…

Were we flirting?

He said he would kiss me if I looked at him like that again. But I don't even know what I was doing! What if I do it on accident? Will he kiss me without warning? Do I want him to?

I can't think about this now. It's the middle of the night.

I stop to grab my ruined kimono in the lounge before heading up the stairs. Dropping it in my laundry hamper, I remove my slippers and climb into bed. I pull the sheets over me, and snuggle into my pillow.

_His eyes really are beautiful though_, I think sleepily. _I can't decide which one I like the best._

I yawn and let my eyelids flutter shut.

_All of him is beautiful. Of course, I want him to kiss me._

My eyes pop open, and I stare at my wall.

Did I really just…

I shut my eyes again, and my mind fills with the image of his face. So close to mine.

_I'll kiss you, Momo._

I roll onto my back and stare at the canopy of my bed.

"Oh no."


End file.
